Dragon age Inquisition Fanfic : World at War
by Eduardo3213
Summary: The world of Thedas is under threat once again, with neither the Hero of Fereldan and The Champion of Kirkwall to be found an unlikely man must stand. Unfortunately, he is not a hero but he is itching to kill those who would bring the world asunder.


The year was 9:41 Dragon, 4 years after the destruction of the Chantry in Kirkwall that sparked the mage rebellion. The world of Thedas is further pushed into disarray and chaos. The Orlesian Empire further embroiled in a civil war between Grand duke Gaspard De chalons and Empress Celene Valmont. While the useless bickering between two of Orlais most respected leaders is plunging the Empire into more chaos, the mage-templar war continued to add to the body count all over southern Thedas. Innocents were caught in the cross fire and paranoia begins to rule the collective minds of the templars even more. Unknown to the rest of the world, an ancient evil is looming, to once again claim the right to Godhood.

A man with an eye patch over his right eye made his way on the busy streets of Ostwick. It's like the war hasn't affected the land with its never-ending conflict. The man walked slowly but every step he took had purpose. Feeling weary from the journey, he felt all eyes on him. Whispers and gossip began flooding the street as he made his way to the Manor of Teryn Cornelius Trevelyan the 5th. He may be missing an eye, but he was not blind to the words cast around him.

"Is that him?" cried a bystander.

"No, it can't be?" one of the templars said as he him walk by.

"No, It can't be him, he's missing an eye!" says a drunkard who just left tavern.

"Can't be him, look at his teeth" said a baker.

10 years. 10 damn years has he been on a self-imposed exile. He shamed his family. He cannot forget that fact, but underneath all the things that he did, he acknowledged his mistakes. Modest in temper, bold in deed. The House Trevelyan motto. He always hated that motto. Just as the man began thinking of the words he would say to his father, he saw the city guards harassing a young elven woman from the Alienage. It appeared the woman stole a loaf of bread from a merchant.

"Oi come on now luv, a little taste wouldn't hurt" said one of the obese and ugly guards.

"We'd even pay for that barley loaf you stole" cried another.

"Please sir, it won't happen again! I swear it! "Cried the frail looking elven woman.

A crowd gathered around but the crowd showed no interest in intervening. The man stopped, should he get involved? Does he even care? This shouldn't concern him but something in him knew that he wasn't just going to stand there and let them brutalize a thief. He made his way through the crowd and as calmly as he can told the men to that he will pay for the bread.

"Oi, feeling charitable ain't we?" says one of the guard.

"Charitable? No. I just don't feel comfortable exposing this kind of situation in a market place with children." Says the man.

"So yous a knife ear lover eh?" The guardsman said menacingly.

"No, I practically wouldn't care if you kill her. It's the doing it in broad daylight and in full view of everyone that's pissing me off". The man says, his anger already rising.

The guards looked at each other and laughed. Who is this wanker? Trying to be a hero they bet. One of the guards made their way slowly to the man with a weapon in hand. The man saw what the guard is going to do and gave out a little laugh. The guard's cheesy and ugly smile turned into a frown.

"You having a giggle there mate?" asked the guard.

"Why yes, do you think that poor excused of a bread knife is going to frighten me?" Said the man in a sarcastic and mocking way.

"ok that's it! I'll bash yer fucking face in! I swear on my mum! "declared the guard as he ran headfirst into the fight he was getting himself into.

The man smiled and as the guard attempted to stab him through the chest, he sidestepped to the left and with quick precision. Punch the guard so hard in the face, teeth began to fly out the guard's mouth. The second guard followed suit. His massive and fat body made him an easy target. The one-eyed man punch the fat bastard in the throat. With the guard gasping for air, the man picked up the fat bastard with ease. The people were shock. How could a man have such herculean strength? And with a single breath, he tossed the fat guardsman unto a pigsty in the market place. Everyone stood in awe as the man handed a sovereign to the elf.

"Best make yourself scarce, would not want to be around the guards when I take all this blame " Said the one eyed man.

The woman nodded and scurried away.

As he began to make his way back on to the road leading to Trevelyan Manor, the city guards began to rush in aid of their comrades. They began to circle him, preparing to arrest him for this small affront done to their small pride. The guard captain arrived a few minutes after they circled the man, cutting of his escape.

"I am Guard Captain Nestor Trevelyan, you my good sir have assaulted two of my men. What say you to your crimes?" declared the captain of the guard. He stood erect upon his war horse with pride, why shouldn't he? He is part of House Trevelyan and it is his duty to uphold the law.

The man looked up and smiled. What are the chances? he thought.

"Nestor, you are uglier than I remember" The man said with a huge grin.

"Who do you think you are to call me that? Do you want to be flogged?!" Nestor said in an enraged voice, almost popping a vein in his forehead.

"Markus Trevelyan, your cousin" Said Markus calmly. Unfortunately, Nestor does not believe him, his cousin? Markus has not been home in over ten years.

"Why and how should I believe you are Markus? I haven't from him in 10 years!" Cried Nestor.

"You were born with an extra thing on your chest and I know that you made a huge mistake with a noble's daughter when you were 12." Markus said with a deadpan expression.

The Guard Captain's face turned pale, maker's breath for it was his cousin.

"Markus?! Is that you? What happened to your eye?" Nestor asked in what seemed to be sincere concern in his voice.

Markus looked up and blandly retorted "I lost it over a game of wicked grace. Can you please just take me home? I am tired of walking".


End file.
